1. Field of the Invention
The present invention illustrates a display system, and more particularly, a display system capable of displaying a picture-in-picture image by stacking images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advancement of computer technologies, various powerful processors and displays are also used for providing different sight and sound effects or visual experiences to users. For example, game software and video player software can be installed in a computer. The computer can be linked to a game-specific joystick or a keyboard for facilitating user-to-machine intersections, thereby improving satisfactory visual and audio experiences. Nowadays, since the display is designed to provide high computational capability, various media parameters can be used in the display for providing fine-tuned functions in order to adjust displayed images or sound effects. When a user uses a computer for playing a video game, the user can adjust some media parameters or configurations for enhancing audio and video qualities. For example, when the user uses the computer for playing the video game, a control interface displayed on a screen can be used for increasing contrast of the displayed image or adjusting a sound equalizer in order to increasing gains of bass sound, leading to enhanced sound and light effects.
When the computer generates a video stream, if the user wants to use the control interface for adjusting some media parameters, the video stream generated by the computer may be interrupted. For example, when the user uses the computer for playing the video game, game images may be lagged or delayed because the control interface is generated, reducing fluency of the game. In another case, when the user uses the computer for displaying a full-screen video, an image of the full-screen video may be resized to a window image because the control interface is generated. Therefore, after the user adjusts the parameters through the control interface, the user has to enlarge the window image to the full-screen image again, reducing quality of the visual experience.